oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Glouphrie
Details Walkthrough Travel to the Gnome Stronghold and go the southwest corner where there is a cave - it's directly west of the bank there. Talk to Brimstail in the cave. Investigate everything in next room, particularly the machine that's there. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell you to go and talk to Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut code CLS.(remember to bring anti-poison because of spiders!) Speak to Hazelmere, there's a long conversation and he will get inside your mind where you can now talk to him. A long cut scene will follow showing the Goblin wars, and Glouphrie with the Gnome king. Hazelmere will then give you a crystal disk for the machine. :Go back to Brimstail where you will see a smaller cut scene where the machine you examined earlier will be damaged. You will need several items to repair the machine. *1 Maple logs *1 Oak logs *1 Mud rune (grind this with a Pestle and mortar) *1 Bucket of sap (use a Knife with an evergreen tree with an empty bucket in the inventory) *Use the Bucket of sap with the ground mud rune and you will get some magic glue! *1 Hammer *1 Saw Take all these items to the machine and repair it. Talk to Brimstail and get all of the crystals from him. Now then, you have to start the machine - this is fairly complex and the numbers are different for everybody. Therefore you have to solve this mostly yourself. However, it's fairly easy. To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour, they are: *Red: 1 *Orange: 2 *Yellow: 3 *Green: 4 *Blue: 5 *Indigo: 6 *Violet: 7 *The value is multiplied by the number of sides that each crystal has *Circle has 1 side *Triangle has 3 sides *Square has 4 sides *Pentagon has 5 sides. So for an example: *Example 1: a red square is worth 4 points (1 * 4) *Example 2: a violet circle is worth 7 points (7 * 1) *Example 3: a green triangle is worth 12 points (4 * 3) There is a token exchanger on the right hand side which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You must exchange a minimum value of around 20 each time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if it's value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. If you can't use or don't like the tokens offered to you, you can press the double grey arrows again and you may get a different combination of tokens. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers and it's easier, any violet pentagons or similar should just be exchanged for ones of a lower value. The first section is easy, where you have to unlock the case, you just need a single correct token to do this. The second section requires 6 separate tokens adding up to 3 different numbers. Be patient, it can take a while to get all the tokens that you need. You can twice speak to Brimstail to receive more tokens, as the original amount won't be sufficient to unlock and repair the machine. Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once "cute" creatures are now "evil" creatures. Brimstail will tell you to speak to King Narnoode. Talk to the King, he will tell you to kill all the spies - the evil creatures. There are six creatures in total, and they have 1 hitpoint each. Note: To save time, you may kill the evil creatures before talking to the King. *One by King Narnode *One at top of tree by prison *One by Brimstail *One by spirit tree *One by giant tortoises northwest of tree (north from the swamp) *One by main gate. Talk to King Narnode again and he will reward you. Rewards *2 Quest points *12000 Magic experience *2500 Woodcutting experience *6000 Runecrafting experience *250 Construction experience *A Small crystal seed - either take to the elf Ilfeen in the elven forest or use it in the fountain by Brimstail to get an enchanted Crystal saw. Then talk to Hazelmere. It allows items (that require a saw) to be made 3 levels above your construction. It has a limited number of charges (28), but the recharge is free. Music No Music tracks are unlocked during this quest. Trivia When Brimstail says "Very good,young apprentice.",This is a reference to Star Wars. The crystalline tokens and the puzzle machine are derived from a 1980's game show in the UK called The Adventure Game http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventure_Game. The show is based around a futuristic world run by a sentient Aspidistra plant called Rangdo which quivers when it speaks. Upon searching the Aspidistra plant in Brimstail's cave, you'll receive the message "Gronda! Gronda!", an anagram for "Dragon! Dragon!" which pays extra homage to The Adventure Game. (As all characters on the show had names that were anagrams for Dragon, as they were supposedly dragons who had shape-shifted into humans) During the flashback scene, if you examine Oaknock it will say "Can he build it? Yes he can!" This is obviously an homage to Bob the Builder, a children's television character. Glouphrie is an homage to the Dungeons and Dragons gnome illusionist archetype. External links *RuneScape Knowledge Base-The Eyes of Glouphrie Eyes of Glouphrie